


Forbidden Love

by Bughead1377



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead1377/pseuds/Bughead1377
Summary: Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they cant break up with Veronica and Archie but some how they always find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Forbidden Love Prologue

Forbidden love prologue

Betty - my name is Betty cooper. I live in a town called Riverdale with my mom Alice, my dad Hal and my brother Charles. Everyone thought that my family was perfect with no flaws until the day that my sister died. My family and our neighbour Archie Andrews are the only people who know what actually happened. My dad is a murderer. He always scared me and my siblings but one day polly snuck out of the house to meet with her boyfriend, my dad found out and was furious. She was sent to the basement, I don't really know what happened but I heard some screaming and she never came back. That's all anyone could talk about for a while. It's been two years since the incident. My dad paid my neighbour Archie to date me just because he was considered “the perfect boy next door” so my dad thought that it would take all the attention of my family. I hate dating Archie so much. He never lets me do anything I want, he doesnt let me go anywhere by myself, he is always beside me and he has to pick my outfits and do my hair in a perfect ponytail everyday. Tomorrow is the first day of junior year and I'm so excited because Archie is finally letting me join a club.

Jughead- my name is Jughead Jones. I live in Riverdale and go to Riverdale high but I live on the Southside. Everyone thinks i'm a loser with messed up parents because my dad is an alcoholic and my mom was put into jail because the police found her making and selling drugs. I have a sister named Jellybean. My dad is part of a gang called the Southside Serpents; he is the gangs leader. Everyone at school is scared of the serpent so you can imagine that when people found out that my dad was the gang leader everyone was scared of me now i have no friends so i work at the school news paper alone. Anyways my dad wanted me to become popular so that people would join his gang so he convinced Veronica Lodge to date me. He says it was easy because she was the new girl in town and she was already popular at our school. Tomorrow is the start of junior year and i'm not excited because that means i have to go to Cheryl Blossoms' back to school party.


	2. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they cant break up with Veronica and Archie but some how they always find their way back to each other.

Forbidden love part 1

Jpov   
I arrived at Veronica's house because I was told to come walk her to school. Of Course she takes an hour to get ready so we have to get her dad to drive us. Once we arrive at school Veronica is greeted by this beautiful blonde girl. Her hair is slick back in a cute ponytail, she has the biggest smile one her face and the most amazing colour of eyes i've ever seen. The only problem is that she is standing with this very strong looking red head and of course it's Archie Andrews. We used to be best friends until he joined the football team since then he has always hated me. He gives me a death stare as he realizes that I'm staring at the girl beside him. I quickly look down because I don't want him to make a scene right now. B- hi my name is Betty Cooper, and this is Archie Andrews. Are you Veronica Lodge? V- The one and only. Betty laughs at Veronica and all I could think about is how cute she is. B- i am the one who will be giving you a tour of the school. I have second period off but other than that we have the same clases so I can help you to get to class. V- perfect! B- ok let's go find your locker. Before Veronica leaves with Betty I tell Veronica that I'm headed to the Blue and Gold. V- um ok but what is that? B- its our school newspaper. I didn't know that you wrote for the B&G. Um what is your name? 

Bpov  
Today is the day that I show Veronica around the school. I'm really excited because I want to become best friends with her. The only friend I have is Kevin Keller. I was standing at the front of the school with Archie cause Lord knows I can't get a few minutes alone by myself. After almost 30 minutes of waiting I think I see her. I don't know what she looks like but I'm assuming it's her. I introduce myself and Archie. I tell her that I will be showing her around and that we have the same classes except for the second period which I have off but I'm happy we still have most classes together. We head down to her locker as we pass the B & G. A guy tells Veronica that he is going to the B & G. I didn't even see him walking with her. Was he her boyfriend? V- um ok but what is that? It's our school newspaper. I said, I didn't know you wrote for the B&G. Um what is your name? By the time I asked what his name was he already left and Veronica was already trying to open her locker so she did not hear me and I didnt even what to bother asking Archie cause he will get all jealous. K- Hey betty! Hey Archie, how's my favorite couple doing?? A- were fine Kevin Archie says that in a very annoying tone, I wonder what his problem is. V- I didn't know you two were dating. You look so cute together. ( in her head) How could we look cute together? I look miserable with him. K- How could you not tell they are like Riverdales most iconic duo. Anyways my name is Kevin Keller, and you must be? V- Veronica Lodge I can tell that your gay and we will become best freinds all three of us. We all squealed and I finally have friends.


	3. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they cant break up with Veronica and Archie but some how they always find their way back to each other.

Forbidden Love part 2

Jpov  
Ugh Betty is so nice and i like her so much but how can i get a girl like that and it looks like she is dating Archie so i don't have a chance with her. ( 15 minutes later) V- hey Juggie hows the writing going? J- Good i guess. That was a lie I couldn't concentrate on anything Betty is still on my mind. I hear mr. Honey on the speaker. H- hello students welcome to the first day of school. You have two minutes to get to class please go to your homeroom class. Thank you and have a wonderful first day. J- ok i guess i should head to class. V- What! Can you just wait till Betty gets here. I don't know where i'm going. J- ok. I wait for a few seconds and I see Betty. Oh my god I had just gotten her out of my head. Now I won't be able to focus during math. B- hey Veronica. Ready to go to science. V- oh hey B. you don't mind if I call you B? B- no its fine i love it. I'll call you V. V- OMG i love it lets go. B- ok lets go 

Bpov  
After Veronica leaves Archie and I go to the student lounge. We stay there and Archie talks to his friends. They are so annoying and they are always picking on me. Anyways we hear mr. Honey on the speaker he tells everyone to go to class, so i leave Archie and go find Veronica. I find Veronica and tell her we should go to science. B- hey Veronica. Ready to go to science. V- oh hey B. you don't mind if I call you B? B- no its fine i love it. I'll call you V. V- OMG i love it lets go. B- ok let go V- wait let me say goodbye to Jug. Veronica kisses Jughead and I'm just standing there. I hate watching them together. I want to be with Jughead but he looks so happy with Veronica and I will never be able to leave Archie. My dad will literally kill me. B- ok V were going to be late. V- oh sorry B. Bye juggie. J- bye Veronica. I wave to jughead and we head to science. B- so how do you like Riverdale so far? V- its ok I haven't seen much of the town. B- we should go explore the town soon. V- yeha that will be so fun. B- have you been to Pop’s dinner yet? V- no not yet but Juggie said that he will take me soon. B- oh that will be fun. V- yeah. B- so how long have you been with Jughead. V- I've been with him for about a month now. B- oh thats so nice V- yeah how long have you been with Archie? B- for two years now V- wow you must be very happy with him B- yeah i guess. V- what do you mean? B- um nothing oh look this is our science room. I head for the front of the classroom but Veronica stops me. V- no lets go to the middle row i don't want to be in the front. B- oh ok um i've always sat in the front but just for you. V- Yay!


	4. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they cant break up with Veronica and Archie but some how they always find their way back to each other.

Forbidden love part 3

Bpov  
I hate science, it is the worst class ever. Our teacher is so annoying. Even worse, all i can think about is Jughead. Finally the bell rings and I walk Veronica to her next class which is math. V- OMG that class is so boring like why Mr. Sanders is so annoying. B- I know his class is probably my least favorite class. V- yeah. Um betty before we walked into science you said something about not being happy with Archie what is that about? B- oh um, well Arch-. I'm cut off by Archie of course so i just give Veronica a ‘stop talking about it’ look. A- I heard my name, what are we talking about? B- um V- we were just wondering where you are A- oh well i'm here. B- ok V this is your math class hope you have fun. V- yay! Veronica says sarcastically. As I'm leaving I see Cheryl Blossom walking to the class. C- hi cousin hi Archie. I want to invite you guys to my back to school party. It's tonight at 7pm at my house. I hope you can make it. B- um no than- Of course Archie cuts me off. A- we will definitely be there! C- great! Why did Archie sound so excited he normally hates these parties we never go to. I turn around and see that Veronica is already talking with Cheryl. I see them walking into class together looking like she made a new friend in that class. We walk past the boys locker room and see Archie's friends. I leave Archie and walk to the student lounge. A few minutes later I get a text from Veronica asking me if I'm going to the party. V- Hey B this girl named Cheryl Blossom asked me if i was going to her party but i wanted to know if you and Archie we're going? B- yes we are? Are you going with a jughead? V- I dont know i'll ask him now. B- ok. When I walk into the student lounge I see Jughead. I start to walk to him but suddenly someone grabs my arm. It's Kevin! I'm so happy to see him but I wanted to talk with Jughead. K- hey Betty B- hey Kev how was drama? K- so much fun you know i love to act. B- well you are great at it. K- betty i was wondering if you will help me put up posters for the musical this year. B- yeah of course! What is the musical this year? K- Carrie B- Omg i love that one. K- i know i love it so it will be so fun. I'm hosting auditions next week you should try out B- me i can't act K- but you can sing and i know you love the character Sue Snells so you can audition for her. B- i don't know Kev K- well you should do it and plus you will have friends on the inside to put in a good word for you. B- oh ok just for you Kevin. 

Jpov   
It's now the second period and I have that off so I walk to the student lounge. I see Betty walk in. she's so pretty. She's walking towards me and I get excited. I really want to talk with her. But Kevin pulls her away. That's ok. She seems happier with him then she would have been with me. I'm just sitting there on my phone then I get a text from Veronica V- can we go to Cheryl Blossom's party tonight? I don't really want to go but i figured Betty might be there so i'll say yes J- of course V-Yay im so happy my fist Riverdale high school party. (skip to the last period) I walk into class and see Veronica and Betty. This just made my day better. Yeah I'm happy I have a class with Veronica but I'm happy that Betty is in it. I sit in the middle of them and say i to veronica. The teacher starts to talk. (t- teacher) T- good afternoon class. I see you have survived your first day of junior year. ( the class laughs) We will be starting with reading Romeo and juliet. That's my favorite. I love the story, it's so romantic. Betty whispers to me B- i love this book. J- same it's one of my favourites B- same. I -. The teacher interrupts Betty T- Elizabeth, Forsythe do you have something to say. B- um no sorry Mrs. Ryan i was just telling Jughead that this is one of my favourite books. T- oh good i'm glad. Well then Elizabeth and Forsythe you two will be partners for the assignment. I look over at Betty and she smiles at me. I look at Veronica and she looks so upset. T- Veronica you will be with Cheryl, Toni and Sweetpea, Fangs and Peaches. I can't believe Betty is my partner. I won't get anything done and it will be so hard not to tell her how I feel. T- ok go with your partner and you must write a two page essay on Romeo and Juliet and create a presentation on the plot. I turn to Betty J- so I guess we're partners. B- yeha J- um do you want to meet at Pops tomorrow after school? B- um sure but i will have to ask Archie.J- You have to ask Archie? B- um no i mean my mom she is very strict about this. J- oh ok. The bell rings J- well i guess i'll see you at Cheryl's party? B- yeah i see veronica convinced you to go J- yes she did. We both laugh and walk off.


	5. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they cant break up with Veronica and Archie but some how they always find their way back to each other.

Forbidden love part 4  
Jpov   
(At the party)   
We arrived at Cheryl's party and cherryl greeted us at the door. C- hello Jughead and Veronica, you can put your bags and coats up in my room and the only rule is you must participate in the games. V- ok thanks, jug can you go put my bag upstairs? J- sure I don't really know what room is Cheryls but i'll try and find it. I walk up the stairs and the room is not hard to miss. It's the only red room in the house even the door is red. As I'm walking out I see Archie and Betty. B- hey jughead J- hey Betty hey Archie how's it going? A- good. Archie gives me a weird look and I just walk away. I don't want to get on Archie's bad side tonight. I head down stairs and I see Veronica dancing. She doesn't even bother to look at me so I just stand in the kitchen. I see Veronica pulling Betty to go and dance with her and then Archie suddenly walks towards me. I'm getting really nervous. I don't want to talk to him. A- hey jughead i was wondering why are you being so nice to Betty? J- um well she is my girlfriend's best friend so i see her alot and plus we are english partners. A- What?? Oh no he looks mad. J- uh did she not tell you? A-NO. oh no i'm going to get beat up but Arhcie. A- I need to talk with Betty. J- if it makes it any better we didn't choose our partners. But he just walks away. I see Archie pull Betty aside and they go into Cheryl's room and I follow them. They close the door half way so nobody sees what's happening but I try to look. I can kind of see what is happening and as i slowly look away i see that Arhcie hit her arm. I see Betty starting to cry, I want to slap him across the face. It's not his fault I started talking to her. I'm walking down the stairs when the music stops she brings everyone into the living room. C- welcome juniors! As you know, every year I host this party and every year we all play a game of truth or dare. Now I will start with who will be the lucky person. I see Betty walking down the stairs alone. She looks so pretty not at all like she had just been crying. C- Jughead truth or dare. J- dare C- wow I didn't come up with a dare I thought you would have said truth, anyone got a dare from Jughead? I see Toni stand up T- go to the neareest hotel with the perstcet girl next door Betty Cooper. J- what!


	6. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they cant break up with Veronica and Archie but some how they always find their way back to each other.

Forbidden love part 5  
Bpov   
( skip to when she is with Arhcie)   
A- why didn't you tell me you partner with a jughead? B- what A- he told me that your partners in English B- oh yeah um Mrs.ryan partnerd us up. A - oh and that 's why you're being nice to him. B- Archie i know you don't like Jughead but he is a very nice person to talk to. Then all of a sudden Archie hits me. He leaves the room and I just sit down on the bed crying. What just happened. As soon as I finish crying I hear Cheryl telling everyone it's time to play truth or dare. I find so much makeup that she is lying around in her room and I put it on to make sure no one said that I had just cried. When I get down I see that everyone is ready to play. Cheryl calles on Jughead first. He says dare. I walk to sit with Archie. Then I hear Toni telling jughead to go to the nearest hotel with a girl. I tune out but then everyone starts to stare at me. Then I realized that the girl is me. Archie has a tight grip on me but somehow I manage to escape and I take Jughead's hand and we leave. We get into his car. J- you don't have to do this i can just drop you off at your house. B- no my dad will probably kill me if i get home early. He doesn't like me that much. J- oh ok. We drive in silence then we reach the hotel. Jughead orders us a room. I walk in and just plop down on the bed. The jughead sits on the chair and we sit in silence. Finally I break the silence. B- why did you tell Archie about english. J- well he asked why i all of a sudden started to talk to you and i told him that it was because you were my girlfriends best friends and that we were english partners. B- but still you had no right to tell him. J- i didn't know that he was going to hit you! B- what! 

Jpov  
J- i didn't know he was going to hit you! B- what! How do you know J- i saw that Archie was mad so when he brought you up to Cheryl's room I followed you guys. B- why? J- because i wanted to know if it was all my fault and it was B- well it was and i got hurt for it. J- I know and I'm so sorry. I sat next to her in the bed- i had no right to tell him that. But also he had no right to hit you. B- just stay out of it ok, i don't even know why you care. J- i care because i don't think it is right for him to hit such a beautiful girl. B- what did you say. J- i dont think its right for him to hit such a beautiful girl. B- why would you say that about me. J- well it's true you are so pretty B- um thanks but you shouldn't be thinking about me that way. J- i know but i just get so upset that Arhcie treats you that way. B- it is not your fault. I look at her and I lean in and I kiss her. I feel her kissing me back. B- wow J- im so sorry i shouldn't have done that it's just- she cuts me off and kisses me again. She smiles. J- your smile is so pretty. B- thank you. J- do you want to go home or back to the party? B- i want to stay here with you. They kiss and this time they deepen the kiss Betty gets on top of jughead they undress and the next thing they new it was 7:00am


	7. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they cant break up with Veronica and Archie but some how they always find their way back to each other.

Forbidden love part 6   
Bpov ( the next morning)  
I wake up in the hotel bed with Jugheads t-shirts on and his arms around me. Archie is going to be so mad and my dad will probably yell at me. I try to get out of Jughead's arms without trying to wake him up but then i feel him pull me back into bed. B- jug i have to go J- no don't leave me B- Archie is going to get mad. J- no stayyy B- JUG we have school. I check the time and it's 10:00 am. B- OMG were an hour late for school J- its ok B- no we have to go J- NO you are going to stay here and not worry about Archie and school and just sleep. I try to leave but he just pulls me back into bed. I just give up and fall back asleep. When I woke back up it was noon. I realize that the jughead isn't in bed so I get up and look for him. I see that he is waiting for me to get up. J- get dressed we're going to Pop’s B- ok. J- also i need my shirts back. I change back into the clothes I wore the night before and give the jughead his shirts back. We get into his car and he drives me to Pop’s. Were silent the whole way there. ( P- Pop) P- hey Jughead. Who's this you brought with you. J- uh her name is Betty Cooper. P- hi Betty. Shouldn't you guys be in school its only the second day? B- yes we should but Jughead insisted we not go today. I say really mad. J- well we need a break B- its only the second day. P- anyways here's your food Jughead B- i thought we were going to eat here? J- nope i'm taking you somewhere else thanks Pop. P- no problem jug have fun you two. 

Jpov   
We walked back to my car and I drove her to the swimming hole. B- where are we going J- somewhere special. B- um ok? We get to the swimming hole and I get a blanket out of the trunk of the car. I set the blanket down and we eat our food. B- ok now what J- well you have to wait 30 minutes to swim after you eat. B- what i don't have a bathing suit J- so. B- ugh J- Betty i was wondering. Why did you agree to come with me last night? B- well i just couldn't stay with Archie and i know that if i didn't have a good excuse to leave he would have never let me. J- oh. So you did all that with me just because you were mad at Archie? B- no. um i actually do like you i wanted to kiss you all day e=yesterday. J- really you like me but i thought you were happy with Archie. B- no i am not at all happy with him. He is so controlling and doesn't let me do anything. The truth is my dad paid him to date me so i can't really break up with him. J- why B- um that story is for another day. J- really. B- yup. So speaking of last night, why did you still kiss me if you like Veronica? J- well i thought it was just a summer thing with Veronica but then i found out that my dad conceived her to date me just so that more people could join the serpents so if i break up with her he will probably hate me forever. B- oh so you're not happy with her? J- NOT AT ALL i hate it i just wanted a summer thing with her not a relationship. She's so annoying. B- hey that's my best friend you talking about. J- oh well you get it B- yeah i do. Suddenly my alarm goes off. B- what was that for. J- we can go swimming now and jump in. I take off my shirt and pants and jump in the water. B- but i don't have a bathing suit. J- just jump in! I see her take off her shirt and pants and she jumps in. B- OMG it's so cold. I start to splash her with water B- AH stop it. She swims up to me and hugs me. J- Betty cooper will you be my secret girlfriend? B- of course Jughead Jones. We kiss and then I see she is shivering so I take her back home.


	8. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they cant break up with Veronica and Archie but some how they always find their way back to each other.

Forbidden Love part 7

Bpov  
Jughead sees that I'm freezing so he takes me back home. I don't really want to go back home. My dad will probably hurt me for skipping school. B- jug i don't want to go back home my dad will get really mad. J- well we could go back to my house if you want but my dad is probably passed out on the couch so i don't know if you really want to go there. I check my phone to see what time it is. B- omg i have so many calls from Archie, Veronica and Kevin. I read all the messages that i got and one from my dad saying that i better not come home until I apologize to Archie. Ugh. It's 3;00pm so I ask Jughead to take me to Archie's house. Even though I love spending time with jughead , I have to go home sometime. We stop at the top of the street. B- what are you doing? J-well if Archie sees you getting out of my car he will hit me. B- oh i see ok bye juggie i'll see you at school. J- bye Betts. I kiss him goodbye and start walking. As I'm walking I see Archie standing outside his house with his dad. I'm 4 houses away from my house so I came up with a good excuse . A- why weren't you at school? ( H- Hal) H- Archie please ill do the talking Elizabeth why did it get a call from you school saying that you skipped? B- um well I- did it have something to do with Jughead? H- who is Jughead and why would he be involved? A- Jughead is this loser weirdo who just happened to be at Cheryl's party last night and he dared to take Betty to a hotel room. H- Archie you let her go? A- i didn't even see her leave. H- so you just left Elizabeth? B- yes i did H- why on earth would you do that? B- BECAUSE ARCHIE HIT ME. i screamed so that the whole neighbourhood hears Archie looks shocked i even said anything my dad looks furious. H- Archie will never hit you and if he did it was probably for a good reason. A- exactly don't blame this on me you still haven't said why you weren't at school. B- well jughead dropped me off at a hotel and left. I slept in and didn't have a drive to school so i called Kevin and he picked me up after school and we went to Pops. H- that is no excuse to leave school inside. By this point I'm shaking . I don't know what my dad will do to me. I turn back and see that jughead has already left. I follow my dad and i see he’s bringing me to the basement. I look at Charles before my dad closes the door. He throws me on the floor and hits me. H- you won't be seeing Jughead ever again or you will be here longer. He takes my phone and throws it across the room and I hear it break. H- and you can't call anyone ethier. He leaves and locks the door. I remember that Polly carved a little hole out of the side of the window just in case this ever happened to us. I climbed through the hole and cut my stomach on the glass. I don't know where to go but i don't want Archie to see me so i crawl under a bush and run to the nearest phone booth on the other side of the street. I call jugheads phone i don't know what time it is so I hope he answers.the phone rings three time and he picks up the phone J- hello who is this B- hi juggie its Betty i say trying to talking as im crying J-hey betts why are you calling me on a different phone? B- i'll explain everything later but can you meet me at pop now. I say between sobs.

Jpov  
I meet Betty and pops and she explains everything to me. I don't want to take her back to my house so I take her to the White Wyrm. there are some spare rooms there and nobody is here so it'll be fine. I give Betty my hoodie that I left here and we cuddle in bed. B- ow that hurts J- im sorry baby what hurts. She lifts the hoodie to show a big cut and her stomach. J- omg let me get the first aid kit. I bandage her up and kiss her forehead. I saw that she fell asleep and I slowly went downstairs. I text 9001 to the serpents. That is the code we use when it's an emergency. It is currently 3:30am so I don't know who will come. I start to pour myself a few drinks when I see some people show up. Sweetpea, Fangs, Toni, Cheryl, my dad and four more serpents. J- ok thank you all for coming. I have Betty upstairs so we have to be quiet. S- who is that. J- i'll explain later. Right now we need a plan to get Archie Andrews and Hal Cooper. FP- why? J- because they did something really bad and they should be punished. Now who is going to help me if not you can leave. Nobody leaves so we come up with a plan. Before We go through with the plan I need to talk with Betty. J- hey betts wake up B- yes J- i have some serpents downstairs and we wanted to get Archie and Hal back for what they did to you? B- yes i love that plan but you should know something else. Bety tells me that Hal was the one who killed Polly and that we should get Charles and Alice out of the house. J- omg betty im so sorry. I pull her in for a long hug until I break it and tell her we should go. I tell all the serpents to suit up cause it's going to be a long night. J- everyone knows who their team is so Toni and Cheryls team get Hal and Archie in the same room with no cameras. Sweetpea and fangs team get Alice and Charles to bring them here but don't go in until Hal has left and get them to pack for a few weeks. Dad you're with me we will meet Cheryl and Toni a few minutes after they got Archie and hal. Betty you stay here and wait for Alice and Charles. B- ok. Betty kisses me B- be safe. J- Serpents lets go! We all run out and go with the plan. FP- boy who is this Betty and why osi she kissing you? J- well i went to Cherryls party and long story short i dared to go into a hotel with him and now we're dating and i was going to tell you because im breaking up with veronica tomorrow. FP- i know i haven't been the best father but i'm really sorry and i want you to be happy with BEtty. J- thanks dad i love you FP- love you too son. We get a call from Toni she's got them. We head to the destination. Because My dad is the seriffe he puts Hal in jail right away and once he leaves I beat up Archie for everything he has done to Betty. J- you deserve this and you know it, you don't deserve Betty and that is why she has broken up with you. A- what J- yup she's dating me now and i advise you to stay away or there will be consequences. A- what about you and veronica? J- that's over. I love Betty and I don't want you anywhere near her or I will not hesitate to hurt you even more.


	9. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they cant break up with Veronica and Archie but some how they always find their way back to each other.

Forbidden Love part 8   
Jpov  
( at the white Wyrm)

J- hey betts how are you feeling? B- im fine how did i go with Archie and my dad? FP- it went just as planned he is in jail right now B- great and what about Archie? J- he won't be bothering you anymore i promise. (Al- Alice) AL- thank you so much Jughead and Fp im so happy that he's finally gone. Fp- no problem Alice it's what the serpents do. J- yeah we just want to help you and i wanted to help Betty. ( C- Charles) C- thank you Jughead you help my family and my dad deserves to stay in jail forever. J- no problem, you guys should probably get some rest we have to go to school tomorrow. B- what but i don't want to go to school tomorrow. Al- we'll talk about this in the morning Betty. J- Betty you can sleep in my room, Alice you can sleep in the room beside her and Chaels you can have the last room. B- thank you juggie. Bettty kissed me goodnight and I watched her Alice and Charles walk upstairs. ( the next day) I go to wake Betty up. J- good morning Betts. B- moring juggie J- are you good to go to school today? B- yes i think i can go. J- ok well you better hurry cause we're running late. B- ok give my 30 minutes. I go down stairs and make Betty and I a quick on the go breakfast and we leave.


	10. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they can't break up with Veronica and Archie but somehow they always find their way back to each other.

Forbidden Love part 9  
Bpov  
I'm getting ready for school when I get a call from Archie. A- Hey babe B-why are you calling me? I thought Jughead told you to stop talking with me. A- yeah but you won't tell anybody right? B- no i'm going to tell him right now A- your not going to unless you want something to happen to your mom and Charles. B- what will you do to them you would want to ruin your reputation. A- yeah but nobody will figure out that it's me. B- sure you won't be able to think you can even decide what you eat for lunch. A- true but i'm still in touch with someone who was very close to you. B- ( under her breath) my dad A- maybe or maybe not B- okay what do you want Archie i have to go to school. A- I want you to get rid of Jughead and I want you to come back to me. B- what no i can't do that A- yes you can now you have till tomorrow night to come back to me. B- no ( she hung up) i started to cry and i heard a jughead coming up the stairs. J- hey betts what's wrong B- oh nothing um i think i'll be skipping the first period. J- oh um is it ok if i stay with you B- No! Go to school i can't be with you right now J- um ok bye B- ( in between sobbs) ok bye juggie. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can leave jughead. I love him so much. 

Jpov   
I don't know what's going on with Betty. But she did want men to go to school so i don't want to upset her anymore than she already is. When I get to school I see that everyone is staring at me. I hear people whispering about me. boy - can you believe what he did? Boy2- i know right he should be in jail with her psycho dad. I catch up to veronica J- hey veronica i know i've been ignoring your calls and i'm sorry but can you tell me why everyone is looking at me. V- go check your locker J- ok thanks and i'm really sorry for just ignoring you V- i'm not going to forgive you and by the way i'm dating Reggie so we're over i never want to see you again. J- what! Reggie really oh whatever. I run to my locker and see a bunch of pictures tapped to it. I'm in shock. Someone was there when it hurtArchie. Oh no this is bad. Even worse people are taking pictures J- EVERYONE LEAVE NOW THERE IS NOTHING YOU NEED TO SEE! I ran to look for Archie. J- what the heck man why are you doing this to me. A- because you hurt me bad and now it's time for payback. J- who even took the picture? A- Reggie did. I had a bunch of the guys from the football team there. I knew you were going to hurt me so I brought backup, even though they were too chicken to help me they got a video of you hurting me so if anything happened they will release the tape and you'll go to jail. I'm so mad how could Archie do this to me. ( school ended jughead is at the wyrm) J- hey betts who are you feeling B- better but there is something i need to tell you. J- um sure let's go up to my room. B- um we have to break up J- what why was it something i did? Did i move too fast just tell me i'll fix it B- jughead stop it's not you it's me i can't do this to Archie. J- do what to Archie B- i can't date someone behind his back. I love Archie J- what I thought you hated him for. Why did we do all that stuff last night? B- that was you i didn't ask for this J- oh ok. ( in his head) somethings not right she hated Archie yesterday and now she loves him. Someone is setting her up. She can't do this to me. I need to figure it out. 

Bpov   
( calling Archie) B- i did it i A- good job babe now i want you to come to my house B- no i cant im going home and i don't want to see you A- but the deal was that you would come back to me B- well i don't want you A- yes you do ( betty is at her house) A- hi Betty B- how did you get in my house A- young don't think i know where you keep your spare key B- get out now A- no were babe i want to stay with you. B- well i don't want to be with you so leave now A- well that wasn't the deal B- GET OUT NOW! 

Jpov   
I was walking to Betty's house when I heard a scream. I saw that the door was open. I know she broke up with me but i can't just leave her i love her. I quickly called 911 and ran into her house. I see Archie yelling at her and hurting her. I hit the back of his head with a wood char that was near. I heard Betty scream and Archie fell to the ground. Betty ran into my arms and hugged me. B- what are you doing here J- i came to talk to you but then i heard you scream so i called the police and i came in and hit Archie with the chai. B- juggie i love you so much and i'm so sorry for everything Archie called me and told me that i have to break up with you or else something bad will happen to my mom and charles. J- i knew you would just go back to Archie like that, and i love you so much Betty i can't believe that happened to you. I pull her in for a kiss and then I hear sirens coming closer so I go outside and see my dad. FP- hey boy what happened J- well Archie tried to hurt Betty but i was close to the house so i stopped him before he did anything i knocked him out so he's on the floor. Fp- ok thanks now you two get to the wyrm and sleep. ( skip to grade12) By the end of the junior year we heard that Archie went to jail and I was with Betty. Now me and Betty are super happy together and we decided that we would go to university together and then we would move to new york and start our life.


	11. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty is dating Archie because of some twisted history with Hal Cooper. Veronica is the new girl and Jughead Jones is dating her. Everyone knows that he is the loner weirdo who's in a gang and Betty is the 'perfect girl next door' they do match. Jughead and Betty both know that they can't break up with Veronica and Archie but somehow they always find their way back to each other.

Forbidden Love part 10 last part  
Narrator   
Betty and Jughead finished university and they both work at their town's newspaper company. They have been married for 3 years and they have one kid, a boy named Cody. He is 2 years old. Betty is now pregnant with a girl. Veronica and jughead are on good speaking terms and Betty and jughead live next door to Veronica and Reggie. Veronica and Reggie have 3 kids, twins Audrey,Sophia and a boy named Leo. Hal Cooper is still in jail so is Archie. Alice is still living in Riverdale and she got married to a man named Ryan. Charles is living in Riverdale and is working with my mom at the Riverdale register. Everyone is happy with how their lives turned out and everyone has put the past behind them. Everyone who went to Riverdale high gathers together in Riverdale for a reunion party every other year.


End file.
